Locuras de un verano
by ElZafiroNegro
Summary: Hola!!!!! sto es un fic escrito por Meiling y por Xaide (osea yo) Esto es lo q para nosotras seria un buen verano de nuestros chicos favoritos!!!!! ADVERTENCIA!! "NO NOS RESPONSABILIZAMOS D LAS SECUELAS PSICOLOGICAS" R/r plis!!


Locuras en un verano  
  
Notas de una de las autoras (Concretamente Xaide Dark):  
  
Bueno hola a todo el mundo!!!!!!!!!! Solo quiero advertirte de parte de mi amiga Meiling y mia q salgas de aki cuanto antes, si quieres ser una persona normal cuando termines de leerlo!! Es una gran locura!!!!!!! Solo t lo advertimos!!! Y por favor solo pedimos!!!!!!! REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! ^__^UUU jajajajaja!!  
  
La escrita con letra normal es la escrita por Meiling, y la parte de letra cursiva es la mia ok?? Lo que esta entre paréntesis son anotaciones nuestras!!  
  
Aki vamos!!!!!!!! Reíros mucho!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Capitulo 1  
*Ouch*!!!! Ten mas cuidado... ¿¡Weasley!?  
  
Malfoy???  
  
Q haces aqui???  
  
Tienes q amargarme el día hasta cuando no estamos en Hogwarts!!!  
  
Yo solo pasaba por aki, estoy esperando a mi padre... es q el está en... ¡Alto! ¿Por que yo tengo que darte explicaciones? dime por que TU estás aquí??  
  
Y a ti q te importa!!!!!!!!  
  
Apártate de mi camino Malfoy!!!!!!!  
  
O debería decir Huroncillo Rabioso!!!  
  
Jajajaja  
  
¿A donde vas tan apurado Weasley? (dice interponiéndose en el camino de Ron) ¿Acaso vas a ver a tu noviecilla la sangresucia??  
  
¿?  
  
No le digas a Hermione sangresucia!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Además no es mi novia!!!!!!!!  
  
Es solo una buena amiga!!!  
  
A si? y porque tan sonrojado  
  
¿?  
  
Yo!!!!!!!!  
  
Porque no t soporto MALFOY!!!!!!!  
  
Me estas poniendo de los nervios!!!!!!!!!!  
  
No tengo tiempo para seguir perdiéndolo contigo  
  
Tengo q comprar las cosas para la fiesta de Harry....  
  
Ah? Una fiesta para el cara-rajada de Potter?  
  
JAJAJAJA (ríe con su risita q me encanta =L)  
  
Eso si q no t lo permito!!!!!!!!  
  
NO!!!!!!  
  
INSULTES!!!!!!  
  
A!!!!!!  
  
MI!!!!!!!!  
  
HARRY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me oíste!!!!!!  
  
a MI Harry??  
  
¿?  
  
O__o  
  
Si q pasa??  
  
Algún problema!!!!  
  
**** Draco queda un poco extrañado con la respuesta de ron****  
  
O__o  
  
eh...  
  
(se queda mudo jujuju)  
  
Q pasa??  
  
Eh... No... eh... nada... n_nU (dice con una sonrisita nerviosa)  
  
Yo creía q tu eras la persona mas indicada para entender mi situación!!!  
  
Q situación  
  
¿?  
  
Y por que yo  
  
¿?  
  
Lo tuyo con Blaise Zabinni se ve desde Siberia!!!!!!  
  
Yo no ando para atender cosas de raros brujos de segunda.  
  
Y no me lo niegues!!!!!!  
  
O__oUU  
  
Vamos!!!!!!  
  
Solo somos buenos amigos, Weasley.  
  
No me digas q tu no eres un invitado de excepción en los Stripties de Snape!!  
  
Y??  
  
¿?  
  
Acaso no puedo ir a ver como el encargado de mi casa echa su vida por la borda haciendo esas estupideces  
  
¿?  
  
(mi Draco tiene respuestas para todo!!! ^^)  
  
(Draco presidente!!!!!!)  
  
(sisisisisis Meiling levanta pancartas)  
  
(ok sigo)  
  
Ehhhh  
  
Mmmmmmmm  
  
(Ron piensa)  
  
(^^)  
  
1. Q??  
  
1. ¿?  
  
1. Te has quedado mudo Weasley  
  
1. ¿?  
  
1. Yo no tengo nada con Harry!!!!!!  
  
1. ¬¬  
  
1. Ojalá lo tuviera...  
  
1. O__O**  
  
1. No quise decir eso!!!!!!  
  
1. Olvídalo!!!!!!!  
  
1. O__o  
  
1. Lo siento Weasley, no soy sordo...  
  
1. Lo escuché  
  
1. El idiota de Harry va detrás de la estúpida sabelotodo de Hermione...  
  
1. Por cierto mi mejor amiga...  
  
1. ¬¬UUUU  
  
1. Jajajaja!!!  
  
1. Pobrecito... tus dos amores te dejan solo!!!!!!  
  
1. Jajajajajaja!!!  
  
1. Cuando la coja se va a enterar de lo que es meterse con lo que es MIO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
1. Ahhhh así q lo admites!!!  
  
1. Te gusta Harry...  
  
1. Yo..  
  
1. Yo no he dicho nada!!!!!!!!  
  
1. No puedo creerlo... estoy hablando con un **BEEP**(a lo Potter TV [un fic muy bueno por cierto ^^] Nos encanta!!!!!!! Nuestra dedicación especial!!!!!)  
  
1. No me contradigas!!!!!!!!  
  
1. Ò_o  
  
1. Bueno lo tuyo es peor!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
1. Por lo menos mi HOMBRE es lo mejor!!!!!!!!!  
  
1. Lo mío???  
  
1. ¿?  
  
1. Yo no tengo nada mas que un gran amigo!!!  
  
1. Si quieres puedes preguntárselo!!!!  
  
1. Sin embargo tu de que vas!!!!!!! detras de la idiota de Hermione y eso si q no me lo puedes negar...  
  
1. ¬¬UUUU  
  
1. Q pasa con esa sangresucia  
  
1. ¿?  
  
1. estas insinuando que me gusta¿? la sangresucia¿? prefiero a una bruja de segunda como tu hermana q a una sangresucia... no me rebajo a tu nivel Weasley...  
  
(Draco presidente!!!! Draco!!! eres el mejor!!!)  
  
(MeiLing sigue con sus pancartas gritando "Draco presidente") 1. Mi hermana!!!!!!!!  
  
1. T mato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
1. *__*  
  
1. ¿Y quien dijo q me acercaría a tu estúpida hermana, Weasley?  
  
1. Yo solo dije q era mejor una bruja de segunda q una sangresucia  
  
1. Pues no te sonrojes tanto!!!!!!!!  
  
1. Además no se porque pierdo el tiempo contigo!!!!  
  
1. Yo no te estoy reteniendo....  
  
1. si quieres marcharte hazlo...  
  
1. No espera...  
  
1. Tengo que hablar contigo...  
  
1. de que  
  
1. ¿?  
  
(mira extrañado a ron)  
  
_ô  
  
Necesito decirte algo...  
  
Q he pensado cuando nos hemos chocado...  
  
Q cosa?  
  
....  
  
Y es....  
  
Habla rápido Weasley!!!  
  
No tengo todo el día para escuchar tus balbuceos!!!  
  
Y si no quiero decírtelo??  
  
Tanto interés tienes en escucharlo??  
  
No...  
  
Tu querías decírmelo....  
  
Pero si no quieres...  
  
Me da lo mismo...  
  
Y si te quieres ir....  
  
Por mi no hay problema...  
  
Vamos no lo niegues!!!!!!  
  
Yo no niego nada!!!!  
  
Deseas escucharlo!!!!!!!  
  
No!!!!  
  
No quiero oír nada de lo que salga de tu asquerosa boca brujo de segunda!!!  
  
Bueno...  
  
Tu te lo pierdes...  
  
Pero de verdad q t interesaría...  
  
Me lo pierdo y que???  
  
¿?  
  
Es sobre...  
  
Bueno pues nada...  
  
Adiós Malfoy  
  
Adiós brujo de segunda!!!!  
  
Ah! y mándale saludos a tu noviecillo Potter!  
  
No creas q me vas a ofender con esa chorrada!!!  
  
Bueno pero de verdad q lastima...  
  
ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ WEASLEY NO QUIERO SABER Q ***BEEP*** (dedicación a Potter TV si no queréis q lo utilicemos nos lo dices ok) QUERIAS DECIRME...  
  
NO ME INTERESA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NI ME VA A INTERESAR NUNCA!!!!  
  
Solo q mi hermana tiene una apuesta....  
  
Y en esa apuesta tiene q acostarse contigo...  
  
(Xaide mata a Ginny)  
  
(no si Meiling lo hace primero jujuju)  
  
(pero volvemos a resucitarla para continuar el fic)  
  
Y tu crees que YO me voy a dejar engatusar por tu hermana!!!!  
  
(Ron afirma con la cabeza)  
  
....pues estas muy equivocado Weasley  
  
MUY equivocado...  
  
Tu no la conoces...  
  
Ni quiero hacerlo...  
  
Cuando se le mete algo en..  
  
(q piensan pedazos de pervertidos!!!!!!!!!)  
  
(jajaja)  
  
. la cabeza..  
  
...es la mejor!!  
  
(jajajjajaja)  
  
Ajá... lo que tu digas Weasley, lo que tu digas...  
  
(lo mira con cara de ¿me importa?)  
  
Tu t lo pierdes Malfoy...  
  
Porque hay q reconocer q mi hermana esta como quiere...  
  
(el q esta así es Draco!!)  
  
(sisisisisi... Draco!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Ajá... lo que tu digas...  
  
Como me va a interesar una pobretona como tu hermana, Weasley!!!  
  
Estás loco????  
  
¿?  
  
Mejor no respondas...  
  
Sabes en q soy mejor q tú, cuñadito?? (jeje)  
  
Que yo por lo menos reconozco las verdades...  
  
Y yo las divulgo!!!!  
  
Jajajajajaja  
  
Ahora todos sabrán la verdad sobre el pobretón y el cara rajada!!!!  
  
Puede q hasta incluso lo publique en el profeta!!!  
  
Jajajajajaja  
  
Lo q tu digas Draco!!  
  
Pero creo q no va a hacer falta!  
  
Porque....  
  
(ron se sube en la barra de las tres escobas, se quita la ropa y queda con un vestido muy corto y provocador y se pone a cantar diciendo:)  
  
- AMO A HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!  
  
(juaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajuajuajuajuajua q risa!!!! xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ya me lo imagino!!!! ¿es travesti? !!!!)  
  
QUIEN ESTE CONMIGO Q SUBA A LA BARRA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jajajajajaja  
  
Weasley, estas loco!!!!!!!!  
  
Mejor me voy... tal vez me contagies  
  
**puaj!!! **  
  
Adiós pobretón!!!!  
  
(la mayoría de la gente sube a la barra y se ponen a bailar el aserejé)  
  
(jajaja)  
  
(jajajaja)  
  
Vamos Draki sube t lo pasaras bien !!!!!!  
  
NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ME VOY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ADIOS!!!!  
  
Anda guapo hay sitio para ti!!!!!!!  
  
Pobretón ***beeeeeeeeeeeep*** (ok. Ya no ponemos más q esto es una dedicación para Potter TV ok?? ¬¬UU)  
  
(Parece q la xaide le ta diciendo todo lo q no puede a draco a traves de Ron!!! jajaja)  
  
(JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA)  
  
(Draco se marcha lentamente dejando a Ron Weasley ahí con toda la gente "rara" bailando)  
  
Draki guapo vamos será divertido!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dame un besito!!!!!!!  
  
Jajajaja!!!  
  
Fiestaaaaaa!!!!!!!!  
  
Notas mías de nuevo!!!! Pos bueno aki se termino el primer capitulo de este fic locoooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! Tanto como Meiling y yo!!!!!!!!! JAJAJAJAJJAJA ^___^UUUU Bueno pos el próximo capi estará muy pronto!!! Así q tenéis locuras para un buen rato!!!!! Jajajaja!!!!!!!! Os recomendamos que leáis mis historias (Xaide Dark) Que son destino de dos caras y la misión!!! Y que leáis el fic de Meiling q es "Un príncipe y una campesina" y dejad Review por favor!!!!! (No es malo hacer un pokito de publicidad no?? Jeje) Nos despedimos!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sed buenos chicos porque yo no lo seré!!!!!  
  
Jajajajaja!!!! 


End file.
